Truth in the shadow
by nawanawal
Summary: ini ff pertamaku yang bergenre crime-romance. Maaf kalo nanti ceritanya rada bagaimana gitu
1. Chapter 1

Aku terbangun karena suara itu mengejutkanku. Tiba-tiba seseorang langsung menghampiriku dan mendekapku. Aku tak bisa menjerit dengan leluasa karena ada tangan yang menutupi mulutku. Aku tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku karena tubuhnya kekar menahan tubuhku. Aku terus meronta. Sepertinya pelaku yang memasuki kamarku ini seorang pria. Aku tahu saat aku meraba lehernya, terdapat jakun disana. Ukuran tangan ini juga terlalu besar untuk seorang wanita. "Apakah kau sudah menyerah?" katanya saat aku berhenti meronta. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari mulutku dan mengancamku untuk tidak menjerit.

"Ahomine!" ucapku seraya menghidupkan lampu

"Ahh, kau tidak asik Satsuki. Biasanya kau mengenaliku dari bau parfumku ini"

"Aho! Aku sedang pilek kan?"

"Iya, jadi kau tahu kalau ini aku dari suaraku ya?"

"Bukan Cuma itu. Gerakan yang menahan tubuhku tadi, gerakan seorang ahli Judo"

"Pengamatanmu luar biasa Satsuki"

"Tak bisa dipercaya, namaku akan berubah menjadi Aomine setelah menikah denganmu"

"Satsuki, setidaknya sambutlah aku dengan pelukanmu di malam pertama kita nanti"

"Baka Daiki-kun, jangan membicarakan itu dulu"

"Besok ada acara?"

"Tidak. Ada apa Daiki-kun? Hey jauhkan mukamu dari milikku!" ucapku sambil mendorong tubuhnya

"Jahat sekali. Besok gunakan baju berwarna hitam. Kita akan mengunjungi temanku yang ibunya meninggal"

"Hey, kau berbicara seolah aku mau menemanimu"

"Untuk malam ini, biarkan aku tidur disini dulu"

Baka Daiki-kun. Daiki mengunci tubuhku di pelukannya. Percuma aku meronta, hanya buang-buang energi. Jadi, aku tidur dalam pelukan Daiki malam ini. Pelukannya hangat, tapi tidak hanya itu. Nafasnya terasa sangat panas bila mengenai pundakku yang terbuka sebagian. Lengan Daiki yang menjadi bantalku. Aku membalikkan tubuhku menghadap Daiki. Rupanya Daiki sudah tertidur. Kini wajah kami saling berhadapan. Aku dapat mengamati wajah Daiki yang polos saat tertidur. Tanganku bergerak mengelus rambutnya pelan dan spontan wajah Daiki tersenyum. Aku mencium keningnya dalam dan melanjutkan tidurku.

"Daiki-kun, kau ini lambat sekali" ucapku sambil mengalungkan dasi di leher Daiki

"Aku masih ingin tidur"

"Itu salahmu sendiri. Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali, jangan minum kopi saat lembur"

"Tapi, aku cepat tertidur saat tidur denganmu"

"Daiki, bicara pelan-pelan. Aku tak mau bila ada orang yang salah paham"

"Tapi, memang semalam kita tidur bersama"

"Iya, tapi mereka akan mengira kita sudah macam-macam"

"Oh, iya aku paham. Tapi kalau sekedar tidur bersama tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tidak. Semalam hanya pengecualian. Aku takkan mengijinkanmu tidur di kamarku lagi sampai kita menikah"

Dari kejauhan, ada seorang laki-laki yang sedang menatapku. Aku membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan orang itu. Tapi orang itu terus saja menatapku tak mempedulikan aku yang sudah menyadari tatapannya. Tiba-tiba hapeku bergetar. Dokter senior menyuruhku untuk segera datang ke rumah sakit pertamina. Aku langsung berpamitan dengan Daiki. Daiki menawarkan dirinya untuk mengantarku, tapi aku menolaknya. Aku langsung berlari untuk mencari taxi.

Aku merasakan diriku sangat letih usai berdiri selama delapan jam. Masih dengan baju yang serba hitam ini, aku mengistirahatkan diriku di ruang kerjaku. Aku mendengar ada suara langkah kaki menuju ruanganku. Aku mengabaikan suara itu hingga ku lihat seorang laki-laki berambut merah membuka ruanganku, Seijuro Akashi. Dia datang membawakan pizza favoritku.

"Akashi?"

"Maaf, Aomine sedang menginvestigasi sebuah kasus. Jadi, dia tidak sempat kemari"

"Kenapa harus orang sedingin kamu? Kenapa tidak Kagami saja?"

"Aku datang kesini sekaligus mengucapkan terimakasih. Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan nyawa adikku"

"Akashi, jangan seformal itu. Sudahlah, kau pergi saja. Bawa saja pizza ini untuk adikmu. Adikmu hanya dibius lokal, mungkin sekarang sudah sadar"

"Arigatou"

Akashi meninggalkan ruanganku. Tapi aku kecewa. Kenapa dia membawa pizza itu? Apa dia tak tahu basa basi? Argh aku sangat lapar sekarang. Dasar Akashi, hatinya terlalu dingin. Sebenarnya aku ingin makan, tapi baju hitam ini. Aku tidak mau jadi pusat perhatian. Pasti orang-orang di kedai pizza akan memandangku aneh karena baju hitam ini.

Aku membuka lemariku. Mungkin saja ada baju disana. Aku menemukan baju lama di laci mejaku. Aku mencoba mengenakannya, terasa sesak. Terutama di bagian itu. Setidaknya ini lebih baik dibandingkan baju hitam itu.

Aku berjalan seorang diri di tengah keramaian kota. Beberapa cowok yang masih berseragam SMA menggodaku. Ya ampun, apakah mukaku masih kelihatan semuda itu? Aku mengabaikan mereka yang menggodaku. Salah satu dari mereka menarik tanganku dan berlari. "Aho! Apa yang kamu lakukan?" ucapku sambil membanting tubuhnya ketanah. Rupanya mereka tidak tahu kalau aku ini mahir dalam seni bela diri. Apa yang aku lakukan mengundang perhatian dari banyak orang dan juga para polisi yang kebetulan sedang berpatroli di sekitar wilayah ini.

"Umur?" tanya seorang polisi

"Junpei, apakah aku terlihat begitu muda?" aku balik bertanya

"hey, kau takkan bisa membohonginya. Mau dilihat dari manapun, kau ini masih SMA" ucap cowok SMA yang duduk di sebelahku

"Kau tahu namaku? Apakah aku begitu terkenal di kalangan gadis SMA?" tanya Junpei

"Hei, tertulis di tanda pengenal itu! Baka!" ucapku

"Are? Momoi?" ucap Kagami

"Kagami, biarkan aku pergi. Aku sangat lapar" ucapku

"Hei, setidaknya panggil kedua polisi itu dengan embel-embelan san. Kau tak tahu sopan santun ya?" ucap cowok SMA

"Hei, aku ini sudah 25 tahun!" ucapku

"Iya Junpei. Dia itu tunangan Daiki" ucap Kagami

Akhirnya aku diperbolehkan keluar dari ruangan pengap itu. Kagami masih menertawakan diriku yang menggunakan baju olahraga SMA. Aku terdiam dengan tangan yang terlipat.

"Aku bertanya-tanya, bagaimana muka Daiki saat melihatmu yang seperti ini" goda Kagami

"Berisik. Kalau sampai Daiki tahu..."

"Aku tahu apa?" ucap Daiki memotong kalimatku

Muka Daiki menjadi merah setelah melihatku. Dia langsung menutupi tubuhku dengan jas milik Daiki. Ia langsung menggandeng tanganku dan terus berjalan ke mobilnya. Dia diam saja. Sesekali dia melirik kearahku dengan mata yang sudah memerah. Sebut saja pandangan mesum.

"Daiki, kau mesum"

"Apa? Ngomong-ngomong, kamu sedang cosplay ya?"

"Aku punya alasan kenapa aku harus memakai baju ini"

"Satsuki, kau terlihat kawaii saat menggunakan baju itu"

"Honto?"

"Tapi, kau hanya boleh menggunakan baju olahraga seminim itu di depanku"

Seminggu setelahnya...

Daiki menelponku pagi ini. Apakah dia tak tahu kalau aku membantu dokter senior mengoperasi pasien semalam? Kenapa dia tak membiarkanku tidur dulu? Aku mencari hapeku yang terus berbunyi. Aku tahu kalau yang menelpon Daiki karena aku menggunakan ringtone khusus untuknya.

Masih ngantuk, tapi Daiki mengajakku untuk pergi mengunjungi acara pemakaman. Oh... yang meninggal itu kakak perempuannya teman Daiki. Iya, kalau bahas soal pemakaman aku jadi teringat dengan cowok berambut biru itu. Masih satu minggu yang lalu, aku masih lumayan mengingat wajahnya. Siapa sebenarnya orang itu?

Daiki menggandeng tanganku dan berjalan menghampiri laki-laki berambut biru itu. Laki-laki itu bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko Tetsuya yang ibunya meninggal satu minggu yang lalu dan kakaknya meninggal hari ini. Aku merasa ada yang janggal. Aku selalu melihat kesedihan di mata keluarga pasien yang meninggal. Tapi, aku tak melihat kesedihan itu di mata Kuroko sama sekali. Ataukah dia ini orangnya sangat tegar? Aku tak tahu pasti. Tapi, sedari tadi dia melirik kearah tanganku yang sedang digandeng Daiki.

"Satsuki, dia akan menjadi partnerku. Dia orang yang aku ceritakan kemarin" ucap Daiki

"Oh.. Iya aku ingat. Kuroko-kun, tolong jaga Daiki-kun baik-baik ya" ucapku

"Eh.. kau berkata begitu seolah aku ini tak bisa menjaga diri" balas Daiki

"Baik Momoi" jawab Kuroko

"Daiki-kun, jangan lupa ya undang Kuroko saat pernikahan kita nanti" ucapku

"Kalian akan menikah?" tanya Kuroko

"Iya, satu bulan lagi" jawab Daiki

Dari percakapan singkat itu aku merasakan ada yang janggal. Ada yang mengganggu pikiranku. Yang jelas, aku merasa seperti akan terjadi hal buruk. Aku menjadi gelisah. Semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi.


	2. Chapter 2

"Satsuki, bangun"

"Aku masih capek, Daiki-kun"

"Cepatlah bangun, aku hampir selesai menyiapkan makanan"

Aku bangkit setelah Daiki meninggalkan kamar. Masih ngantuk sekali. Bisa dibilang semalam aku bergadang karena Daiki. Aku tak pernah membayangkan jika melakukan itu bisa menguras banyak tenaga seperti ini.

Aku mandi dengan mata yang setengah tertutup. Begitu melihat ada yang aneh pada tubuhku, mataku langsung terbuka sepenuhnya. Ku lihat ada tanda merah di beberapa bagian tubuhku. Ada beberapa di bagian leher. Ya ampun Daiki, apakah kau tak bisa pilih-pilih tempat untuk membuatnya? Karenanya aku harus mengenakan syal sepanjang hari.

"Aku perhatikan kamu jarang memakai syal"

"Ini salahmu Daiki-kun"

"Maaf, semalam aku menyakitimu ya?"

"Ini gak sakit"

"Tapi kamu keluar darah"

"Itu wajar, itu pertama kali. Oh iya Midorima opname dimana?"

"Tidak opname, sekarang dia di rumah"

"Tapi, ada yang aneh Daiki-kun"

"Dosta?"

"Kenapa baru saja? Padahal Midorima kecelakaan sehari sebelum pernikahan kita"

Aku lihat Midorima masih tak sadarkan diri. Ada yang aneh. Kenapa harus Hanamiya? Hanamiya itu bukan dokter spesialis tulang. Yang aku tahu Midorima itu kecelakaan. Tapi, kenapa Hanamiya yang merawatnya? Aku juga melihat ada beberapa polisi yang berjaga di rumah Midorima. Atau mereka hanya sekedar berkunjung saja? Mungkin saja karena Midorima itu dokter forensik. Benar juga, istri Midorima seorang polisi wanita.

"Daiki-kun, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Riko

"Iya" jawab Daiki

"Maksudku kita dan istrimu" ucap Riko

Aku dapat melihat muka Riko yang sangat serius. Memangnya apa yang akan kami bicarakan? Riko menggiring kami berdua ke ruang belajar. Apa yang akan kami bicarakan aku belum tahu. Kenapa hanya kami?

"Maaf baru saja mengabari kamu Satsuki" ucap Riko

"Kenapa Riko seperti ini? Meskipun Midorima itu sepupuku, aku sudah menganggapnya seperti kakak kandungku" ucapku

"Itulah sebabnya Riko baru saja memberitahu. Dia khawatir kalau berita itu akan membuat kamu panik di hari pernikahan kita" ucap Daiki

"Tapi Riko, sepertinya kau akan membicarakan hal yang sangat privasi" tebakku

"Benar Satsuki" balas Riko

"Tentang penyerangan kerabat Polisi ya?" tanya Daiki

"Ya. Itu benar. Pertama kematian kakaknya Kuroko yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. Kedua adik Akashi yang kecelakaan. Ketiga suamiku yang kecelakaan" ucap Riko  
Apa yang kami bahas selalu terpikirkan olehku. Sudah seminggu sejak hari itu. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya. Apakah sang pelaku juga mengincarku? Aku yang sedang mendapat jatah shift malam ini terus saja melamun. Sudah jam 12 malam. Aku tertidur dalam posisi duduk dan terbangun lagi setelah mendengar suara decitan roda.

Aku yang masih duduk di ruang IGD itu langsung mengechek keluar. Ku lihat ada seseorang yang aku kenal. Kagami Taiga sedang menggendong adiknya yang berdarah. Aku langsung menyuruh Kagami untuk merebahkan tubuh adiknya itu. Aku mengechek lukanya. Untung hanya luka ringan. Setelah melaksanakan kewajibanku, aku mengajak Kagami ke ruang kerjaku. Aku ingin membicarakan hal yang sedari tadi aku lamunkan.

"Kagami, pasti kau sudah mengetahuinya. Tentang penyerangan kerabat polisi itu. Kau sudah tahu motifnya?" tanyaku

"Maaf Momoi..."

"Hey, namaku Aomine"

"Jadi aku harus memanggilmu Aomine?"

"Jangan bahas itu. Aku tak keberatan jika kau memanggilku Satsuki. Bagaimana? Kau sudah tahu motif penyerangan itu?" tanyaku

"Maaf, aku tak bisa memberitahukan pada orang luar"

"Kau menganggapku orang luar? Nyawaku juga sedang terancam"

"Setelah Midorima kecelakaan, orang tua Junpei yang meninggal. Aku menyampaikan deduksiku di rapat kemarin, tapi Akashi menolaknya"

"Apa deduksimu?"

"Teroris yang menantang Polisi. Setiap surat tantangan yang dikirimkan ke kantor polisi itu selalu bersih dari sidik jari. Tapi Akashi menolak deduksiku karena tidak ada surat tantangan sebelum kematian kakaknya Kuroko dan Kecelakaan adiknya Akashi"

Aku masih saja memikirkan hal itu meski sudah seminggu berlalu. Bagaimana tidak? Keselamatanku juga sedang terancam. Rasa khawatir itu tidak hanya menimpa diriku. Tentu saja para keluarga polisi merasa khawatir.

Aku menatap Daiki yang sedang tertidur di sebelahku. Asal kamu tahu Daiki, aku tak menyesal sama sekali karena menikah denganmu. Bagiku, Daiki itu segalanya. Memang terdengar bodoh. Tapi kebodohan itu muncul karena cintaku pada Daiki. Yang aku lihat sekarang, rasa khawatir itu masih menyelimuti diri Daiki. Aku bisa melihat kekhawatiran pada wajah Daiki, meskipun dirinya tengah tertidur.

Aku melamun lagi. Aku memikirkan kasus itu. Yang aku tahu dari Kagami, sang pelaku menggunakan mobil curian untuk menyerang korban. Ada yang janggal. Tapi, aku tak tahu. Aku belum menyadarinya. Aku yang tengah melamun ini dikagetkan oleh gerakan tangan Daiki. Daiki melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku.

"Kau belum tidur, Satsuki?"

"Tidak. Aku baru saja terbangun"

"Satsuki. Maaf telah membahayakanmu"

"Kamu bicara apa Daiki-kun? Kau selalu menjagaku"

"Satsuki. Mulai hari ini kita berangkat dan pulang kerja bersama ya"

"Ada surat tantangan lagi?"

"Kau mengetahuinya?"

"Iya. Aku tahu dari Kagami. Aku juga sedikit mengerti tentang rapat yang membahas kasus itu"

Paginya aku terbangun dengan morning sickness. Aku merasa mual. Mungkin saja aku hamil. Aku mengambil testpack yang telah ku simpan di tasku. Positive. Aku bingung harus memberitahukan ini ke Daiki dengan cara yang seperti apa. Haruskah aku tersenyum lalu langsung memeluknya? Ataukah aku langsung tersenyum dan menunjukkan testpack ini padanya? Mungkin dengan cara yang lain dari pada yang lain.

Sesudah membuat skenario, aku mencuci piring. Aku tahu Daiki baru saja selesai mandi. Aku menelpon hapenya menggunakan hapeku. Aku telah meletakkan testpack itu di sebelah hapenya. Aku mematikan panggilan setelah Daiki mengangkat panggilanku. Setelah itu aku mendengar langkah Daiki yang menghampiriku.

"Ini punya siapa?" tanya Daiki sambil menunjukkan testpack itu kearahku

Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan senyuman. Daiki langsung memelukku. Ia mengelus perutku pelan setelah melonggarkan pelukannya. Aku menatap wajah Daiki yang dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan itu. Wajah Khawatirnya langsung menghilang. Daiki menatapku yang masih menatapnya. Dia mencium keningku. Terasa sangat dalam.

Daiki menyetir mobilnya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Ya ampun Daiki, kau seperti anak kecil saja. Dia juga mengantarku sampai ke ruang kerjaku. Wajahnya yang sumringah itu membuat orang-orang yang berpapasan dengan kami menjadi heboh. Setelah Daiki pergi, laki-laki berambut hijau masuk ke ruang kerjaku.

Midorima sudah sembuh, tapi ada apa dia menghampiriku sepagi ini? Dia datang untuk merekomendasikan keahlian Mu-kun. Midorima menyuruhku untuk selalu mengechek mobilku ke Mu-kun. Masuk akal karena Murasakibara itu lulusan tekhnik mesin terbaik di kota Tokyo. Aku dengar Mu-kun hampir mendapatkan gelar professor.

"Aku kecelakaan karena rem mobilku blong" ucap Midorima

"Apa hubungannya dengan Mu-kun?"

"Murasakibara itu hebat. Aku mendengar dari Akashi kalau Murasakibara berhasil menyetting alarm untuk mengantisipasi rem yang bermasalah"

"Sugee"

"Aku balik ke ruang kerjaku dulu ya. Truth in the shadow" ucap Midorima

Aku bingung dengan apa yang Midorima ucapkan. Truth in the shadow. Apakah dia sedang bersenandung? Tapi aku belum pernah mendengar lyric seperti itu. Aku browshing untuk mencari lyric itu. Tidak ada lyric yang seperti itu. Yang muncul dalam pencarian hanya artikel tentang Kage dan hikari. Shadow itu berarti kage.

_Kage yang berarti bayangan dan hikari yang berarti cahaya. Keduanya bekerjasama dengan baik._

Belum selesai membaca artikel itu, mataku sudah berair. Para mahasiswa kedokteran yang hendak mengambil mayat itu panik. Aku langsung mengintruksikan mereka untuk menjauh dari kamar mayat itu. Beberapa detik setelah kami menjauh dari ruang mayat itu, aku mendengar suara ledakan. Aku langsung pingsan karena suara ledakan itu hampir menghentikan detak jantungku.


	3. Chapter 3

Aku bangun dengan tangan terinfus. Aku tahu kalau aku sudah berada di rumah sakit. Ketika aku terbangun, yang aku lihat pertama kali adalah Daiki. Aku bersyukur karena masih bisa bertemu dengan Daiki-kun. Suara ledakan itu hampir saja menghentikan detak jantungku. Oh iya, kenapa bisa ada ledakan? Apakah aku ini korban penyerangan kerabat polisi?

"Sastuki" panggil Daiki

"Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan wajah seperti itu? Bagaimana dengan kandunganku?" tanyaku

"Kalian berdua baik-baik saja. Maaf sudah membuat kalian seperti ini" ucap Daiki

"Ahomine, berhentilah bersikap seperti itu" ucap Riko

"Riko, itu namaku juga" ucapku

"Gomen... Daiki, kau sudah menemukan motif yang sesungguhnya?" tanya Riko

"Kage" ucap Daiki

"Shadow?Truth in the shadow?Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku

"Midorima, kau sudah memberitahunya?"tanya Riko

"Haik. Aku mengetahui nya dari Akashi" jawab Midorima

"Kalau Akashi sudah berbicara seperti itu. Maka deduksiku 90% benar" lanjut Daiki

Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Tanda tanya yang sangat besar. Apa yang dimaksud dengan 'truth in the shadow'?

"Kenapa Satsuki? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Daiki

"Aku sedang berpikir. Sebelum ledakan, mesin yang yang menyerap formalin itu rusak" jawabku

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Riko

"Kita mengawetkan mayat dengan formalin" jawab Midorima

"Kalau itu aku sudah tahu" balas Riko

"Mesin itu bekerja untuk menyerap formalin yang menguap dan mengalirkan aliran itu keluar ruangan. Jika mesin itu rusak, atmosfer di ruangan itu akan dipenuhi dengan uap formalin" jawabku

"Oh, jadi karena itu kau keluar sebelum ledakan?" ucap Daiki

"Iya, formalin itu menyebabkan efek perih di lapisan epitel" jawab Midorima

"Satsuki. Apakah ada orang lain yang benar-benar mencintaimu?" tanya Daiki

"Aho. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanyaku sambil menyubit pipi Daiki

"Itu seperti, sang pelaku tak ingin menyakitimu" ucap Midorima

Hari-hari terus berlalu. Baik Akashi ataupun Daiki, belum bisa mendeklarkan deduksi mereka. Kenapa bisa begitu? Kenapa mereka menutupi deduksi mereka dari orang lain? Akashi Seijuro, dia pernah mempelajari kriminologi, seseorang yang hebat sepertinya belum bisa mengungkap kasus ini? Suamiku juga hebat, bahkan dia dijuluki sebagai Hikari. Hikari... oh iya kata itu yang berarti cahaya. Cahaya muncul bersamaan dengan bayangan. Kage.. mungkin itu maksud Daiki. Tapi, apa yang dimaksud Daiki aku belum paham sepenuhnya.

Aku diperbolehkan pulang malam ini. Daiki menggendongku di punggungnya. Padahal, luka di kakiku hanya ringan. Dia menurunkanku di dekat mobilnya, membukakan pintu, dan menyuruhku masuk. Saat aku menoleh kebelakang, aku melihat ada tas belanja. Daiki membeli beberapa baju untukku. Bukan baju biasa, melainkan baju hamil.

Aku memakai baju yang Daiki beli pagi harinya. Warna yang sewarna dengan warna rambutku. Aku bahagia karena mempunyai suami sepertinya. Sambil menunggu Daiki pulang, aku bercermin. Aku baru sadar kalau perutku sudah lumayan besar. Sudah tiga bulan usia kandunganku. Setiap malam saat aku susah tidur, Daiki selalu menemaniku. Saat dia sedang bekerja, kami bersmsan. Meskipun balasan dari Daiki sangat lama, aku terus menunggu hingga aku tertidur. Aku mendengar suara klakson mobil. Aku langsung keluar rumah. Tapi, bukan Daiki yang menjemputku.

Kuroko yang mengantarku bekerja pagi ini. Katanya Daiki sedang sibuk menginvestigasi sebuah kasus. Jadi, Daiki menyuruh Kuroko untuk mengantarku bekerja. Aku sedikit kecewa sih, sebenarnya aku ingin Daiki melihatku mengenakan baju ini. Tapi, sudahlah.

"Ada apa Kuroko? Kenapa kau melihat ku?" tanyaku

"Suki da yo" ucap Kuroko

"Eh?" reaksiku dengan wajah merah

"Itu kata-kata Daiki untukmu" ucap Kuroko sambil tersenyum

"Daiki-kun, kenapa kau tak mengucapkan kata itu secara langsung padaku?" ucapku

"Kuroko, kau tahukan? Daiki itu disebut-sebut sebagai hikari?" sambungku

"Iya. Dosta?"

"Cahaya datang bersamaan dengan bayangan. Kau tahu siapa kagenya?" tanyaku

"Itu aku. Dosta?"

"Tidak. Aku penasaran saja. Siapa orang hebat yang menjadi kage itu. Kamu hebat ya Kuroko"

Aku masih saja kepikiran dengan kasus itu. Midorima, Akashi, dan Daiki bilang 'truth in the shadow'. Ataukah Kuroko tahu yang sebenarnya? Sugee, ternyata partner suamiku itu hebat sekali. Kuroko menghentikan mobilnya di depan gerbang rumah sakit. Aku turun dan mengucapkan kata 'arigatou' padanya.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang kerjaku. Aku mendapati Midorima sudah duduk di kursi kerjaku. Aku hanya menaruh tas dan mengenakan jas putih itu seperti biasa. Midorima masih saja tersenyum kearahku. Dia berdiri dan berjalan menghampiriku. Dia menepuk pundakku hingga aku menoleh kearahnya. Telunjuknya mengarah kearah tas belanja yang ada diatas mejaku.

"Itu Riko membelikan beberapa baju untukmu" ucap Midorima

"Arigatou. Midorima, kau belum mandi?" tanyaku

"Iya. Aku bekerja semalaman. Dah, aku pulang dulu ya. Oh iya Satsuki, kau terlihat kawaii saat menggunakan baju pilihan Daiki" ucap Midorima

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Kemarin Daiki menculik Riko untuk menemaninya membeli baju itu" ucap Midorima sambil menutup pintu

Oh iya, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi. Bagaimana Midorima bisa masuk ke ruang kerjaku? Sudahlah, tidak penting. Sudah ada pasien yang menungguku.

Hari ini sangat ramai. Aku dibuat capek karenanya. Aku duduk di ruang kerjaku sambil menunggu Daiki menjemputku. Hapeku bergetar... Daiki menelponku. Mungkin dia belum selesai bekerja. Belum sempat aku mengangkat panggilan dari Daiki, dokter senior menyuruhku untuk membantunya menangani korban. Aku langsung pergi ke IGD, aku meninggalkan hapeku di ruang kerja.

"Riko, ada yang kecelakaan? Tapi, itu hape Daiki. Dimana dia?" tanyaku

Riko hanya memandang tirai itu. Dengan cepat aku membuka tirai itu. Aku lihat Daiki sedang memegangi lengan atasnya. Sebuah peluru sudah menancap di lengan atas Daiki. Masih dengan wajah yang tersenyum dia memanggilku. Tentu saja aku sangat khawatir.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" tanyaku

"Sepertinya ini lanjutan dari kasus penyerangan kerabat polisi" jawab Kuroko

Tapi ada yang janggal. Sudah lah, mungkin rasa khawatir ini muncul karena aku terlalu capek. Sampai di rumah juga. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mandi. Tapi, bagaimana Daiki bisa mandi kalau tangannya seperti itu? Pasti akan terasa tak akan bisa menggerakkan tangannya dengan leluasa. Haruskah aku menawarkan diri untuk membasuh punggungnya? Tapi, kenapa aku malu? Dia itu suamiku.

"Ano, Daiki-kun. Kau ingin mandi?" tanyaku

"Iya. Tapi tanganku masih terasa pegal. Aku ingin langsung tidur saja"

"Tidak boleh"

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak mau tidur dengan orang yang bau keringat" ucapku sambil membuang muka

"Tapi, susah"

"Ano, Daiki-kun..."

"Satsuki, bilang saja kau ingin mandi bersamaku" ucapnya dengan nada menggoda

"Berisik. Mau mandi tidak?"

Aku membantu Daiki melepaskan kemejanya. Aku sudah pernah melihat Daiki yang seperti ini, tapi kenapa aku jadi gugup. Sekarang giliranku untuk membuka pakaian. Daiki melihat tubuhku. Dia melihatnya dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Daiki, berhentilah menatap tubuhku seperti itu" ucapku dengan muka yang sudah merah

"Kalau begini, kita mandi bersama saja tiap hari"

"Berisik"


	4. Chapter 4

Daiki mengalami tembak baku dengan pelaku sebenarnya ketika Daiki hampir mengungkap rahasia itu. Mungkin lebih tepat jika aku mengatakannya begini, Daiki sudah mengetahui siapa pelakunya dan tinggal mencari bukti. Daiki memberitahuku tentang siapa pelaku sebenarnya. Aku tidak sepenuhnya terkejut karena aku sudah mencurigai orang ini sedari awal. Hanya orang yang berjiwa psikopat yang bisa tega melakukan ini semua.

"Daiki-kun, kau sudah mempunyai rencana?" tanyaku

"Ya. Aku akan segera melakukannya jika tanganku sudah sembuh. Butuh berapa lama sampai tanganku sembuh?" tanya Daiki

"Senjata yang digunakan senjata jarak dekat ya? Mungkin jarak kalian saat itu cukup jauh karena pelurunya tidak menancap begitu dalam. Mungkin satu sampai dua minggu cukup" ucapku

"Tapi maaf Satsuki. Aku akan melibatkanmu"

"Tidak apa-apa Daiki-kun. Aku percaya kau akan menjagaku dan anak kita"

Tiba di hari H. Aku menunggu Daiki menjemputku. Tapi, ada sebuah mobil yang berhenti di depanku. Jangan-jangan... Beberapa orang dengan badan besar mendekapku, aku tak bisa meronta karena takut bila terjadi apa-apa dengan kandunganku. Aku hanya diam saja saat mereka menculikku. Aku mendengar Daiki berteriak memanggilku dari jauh.

Mobil yang membawaku ini berhenti di tempat yang aku kenali. Ini rumah dokter Hanamiya. Saat diturunkan dari mobil, aku sudah berada di halaman. Dua orang yang bertubuh besar itu mengenakan topeng. Salah satu dari mereka menggendongku. Lalu, aku diturunkan di hadapan Hanamiya.

Tentu saja para polisi mengikutiku. Mereka masuk di sebuah gedung yang sama dimana aku berada. Tiba-tiba lampu dinyalakan. Ternyata anak buah Hanamiya yang menggunakan topeng lebih banyak. Pihak polisi kalah jumlah. Aku menatap Hanamiya dengan tatapan yang tajam. Hanamiya hanya tersenyum kearahku. Aku menoleh kearah Daiki yang sudah mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Hanamiya membelai pipiku. Aku langsung menjauhkan mukaku darinya. Dia mengancamku untuk tidak bergerak. Dia mengancam akan melukai suamiku bila aku bergerak. Aku hanya menutup mata sambil menangis.

"Kalau begini tidak asik. Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menciumku di depan suamimu" ucap Hanamiya

"Aku benci kamu" ucapku

"Akashi, tusuk Daiki bila wanita ini menolak menciumku" ucap Hanamiya

"Teme, Akashi. Kau sama busuknya dengan Hanamiya" ucapku

Aku hanya menutup mata dan mendekatkan mukaku kearah Hanamiya. Aku mendengar suara tembakan sebelum bibirku menempel di milik Hanamiya. Aku langsung melepaskan tanganku dari Hanamiya. Aku langsung menutup kedua telingaku dengan kedua tanganku. Seseorang memelukku dari belakang.

"Bodoh. Hentikan tembakan kalian. Aku takkan memaafkan kalian bila Sastuki terluka" ucap Hanamiya

"Kuroko..." panggilku sambil memeluknya

"Kau begitu ketakutan ya?" tanya Kuroko

"Kau tak terluka? Kenapa kau begitu nekat?" tanyaku

"Suki da yo" ucap Kuroko

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Kuroko berdiri dan mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Hanamiya. Hanamiya hanya tertawa. Aku mendengar Daiki berteriak mencegah Kuroko yang akan membunuh Hanamiya. Aku langsung bangkit dan merebut pistol itu dari Kuroko.

"Kuroko, jangan kotori tanganmu. Aku saja yang membunuh orang busuk itu" ucapku sambil merebut pistol itu dari Kuroko

"Berhenti Satsuki. Jangan lakukan itu" ucap Daiki

"Menjauhlah Kuroko. Aku tak ingin ada orang lain mandi dengan darahnya" ucapku

Setelah Kuroko menjauh, aku mengarahkan pistol itu kearah Kuroko. Aku mendengar Hanamiya hanya tertawa keras. Sungguh tertawanya Hanamiya itu mengganggu actingku. Aku hanya memandang Hanamiya dengan mata menyipit.

"Bravo. This is our drama queen" ucap Hanamiya

"Berisik" ucapku

"Apa maksudnya semua ini?" tanya Kuroko

"Kuroko, kata-kata cintamu padaku itu menguatkan deduksi mereka" ucapku sambil menoleh kearah Akashi dan Daiki

"Kau itu benar-benar sesuatu ya, Kuroko" ucap Akashi sambil melepas Daiki

"Kau beracting seperti benar-benar ingin membunuhku" ucap Daiki pada Akashi

"Kuroko, kau ingat saat kau mengatakan kata-kata itu ketika kau mengantarku bekerja? Tentu saja Daiki akan mengucapkan kata-kata itu secara langsung padaku, tak mungkin dia menyuruh orang lain untuk mengucapkan kata cinta padaku" ucapku

"Apa? Dia juga bilang kalau dia mencintaimu saat mengantarkanmu?" tanya Daiki

"Tenang saja Daiki-kun. Meskipun hanya beberapa kali kau mengucapkannya, kau selalu mengungkapkan perasaan itu lewat sikapmu. Aku takkan berpaling" ucapku

"H-Hem. Tolong jangan bicarakan itu dulu. Akashi bagaimana deduksimu?" ucap Riko

"Penyerangan kerabat polisi hanya kamuflase untuk menutupi motif kematian kakaknya Kuroko. Pelaku yang membunuh kakaknya Kuroko adalah adiknya sendiri." ucap Akashi

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu tampak kaget. Orang-orang yang sedang membidik Kuroko langsung melepas topeng mereka. Junpei dan Kagami yang berdiri di belakang Hanamiya juga melepas topeng mereka.

"Kematian kakaknya Kuroko dan kecelakaannya adikku itu sangat janggal. Tak ada surat tantangan sebelum itu terjadi. Kecelakaan yang dialami keluarga Kagami dan Junpei hanya kamuflase untuk melengkapi kasus penyerangan kerabat polisi. Dengan begitu, semuanya akan mengira itu serangan dari teroris" Ucap Akashi

"Kau menyerang Midorima karena dia dokter forensik yang menangani kasus kematian kakakmu. Kalau Satsuki itu kamuflase saja agar penyerangan kerabat polisi itu tampak nyata. Tapi, kau tak bisa menyakiti wanita yang kau cintai. Dari situ aku menyadari ada yang aneh." Ucap Daiki

"Tadinya aku berpikir kalau penyerangan itu bertujuan untuk mengundur pernikahan adikku. Jadi, aku langsung menghubungi Akashi. Setelah itu Akashi menyuruhku untuk mengambil buku diary milik Satsuki untuk mencari tahu" ucap Midorima

"Dari diary milik Satsuki, aku mengetahui kalau kau menatap Satsuki di acara pemakaman itu. Jadi, aku menyuruh Kagami untuk menyadap komputer mu. Dari situ aku tahu kalau kau sering mencari info tentang Satsuki" ucap Akashi

"Apa-apaan? Cintaku pada Satsuki tidak bisa disangkut pautkan dengan kasus ini. Apa-apaan? Itu deduksi macam apa? Memang apa salahnya mencintai orang yang sudah bersuami? Rasa cinta itu bukan kehendakku" ucap Kuroko

"Tidak begitu Kuroko. Jadi, akan ku jelaskan dari awal. Aku mengajak Sastuki ke acara pemakaman ibumu. Aku yakin saat itulah kau melihat Satsuki untuk pertama kalinya. Kau belum mengetahui kalau Satsuki itu tunanganku saat itu dan kau belum pernah mengenal Satsuki. Kau ingin bertemu dengan Satsuki lagi. Jadi, seminggu kemudian kau membunuh kakakmu agar Satsuki hadir keacara pemakaman kakakmu." Ucap Daiki

"Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin aku membunuh kakakku" ucap Kuroko

"Kakakmu menderita sifilis. Dokter mengobati sifilis kakakmu dengan arsenik. Tapi ada seseorang yang menambahkan dosis arsenik itu sehingga menyebabkan kematian kakakmu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan orang dalam? Siapa lagi kalau bukan kamu? Kakakmu tinggal denganmu. Hanamiya kan yang mengobati kakakmu? Aku sangat yakin dengan akuransi Hanamiya dalam menghitung dosis obat" ucap Midorima

"Oh iya Kuroko. Tentang ledakan di kamar mayat itu, kau menyamar menjadi salah satu mahasiswa kedokteran saat itu kan? Kau yang menggandengku menjauh dari ruangan itu. Memang secara visual penyamaranmu terlihat sangat sempurna. Tapi, suaramu tetaplah sama. Aku ini seorang pitch perfect" ucapku

Kuroko merogoh jas yang ia kenakan. Melihatnya seperti itu, aku menunjukkan pistol miliknya yang berhasil ku ambil saat memeluknya tadi. Daiki telah melatihku untuk melakukan hal yang seperti itu. Kini, tak ada senjata lainnya yang tersembunyi pada diri Kuroko. Beberapa polisi yang menyamar menjadi anak buah Hanamiya tadi memborgol tangan Kuroko dan menggiringnya ke kantor polisi. Aku lihat Kuroko sudah tidak bisa menyangkal perbuatannya karena Akashi mendatangkan beberapa saksi mata atas perbuatan tercelanya.

Kasus telah terselesaikan. Dua bulan setelahnya, aku masih memikirkan kata-kata yang dimaksud Daiki. Aku melamun di ruang tamu seraya mengelus perutku yang semakin membesar. Daiki datang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Daiki-kun..."

"Kau melamun lagi? Apakah itu hobbymu?"

"Tidak. Aku sedang memikirkan kata-katamu 'truth in the shadow' "

"Oh. Kasus itu"

"Iya, karena kalimat itu aku berpikir bahwa Kuroko sang kage tahu segalanya tentang kasus itu. Aku sempat berpikir dia sangat hebat sebagai partnermu. Tapi, ternyata dia tahu segalanya karena dia pelakunya"


End file.
